FutureTek
'Future-Tek', previously named Raven Works, is major technological company started by founder, Theodore Hammonds, and co-founder, George Franz, in 2020. After years of developing most of the world’s technological inventions, Future-Tek is contracted by the United States government in 2030 to design and build the city of Aeropolis. Future-Tek becomes vilified by the general public after it receded into its own labs following the failure of Aeropolis. HISTORY After many months of perfecting his latest invention in his Stanford University dorm, dubbed as the world’s first hologram, Theodore Hammonds’ colleague George Franz proposed that the hologram display should be mass produced and sold to the general public. After agreeing to Franz’s notion, Hammonds brings the idea to predominant business magnate, Everett Collingsworth, of Everett Steel. Collingsworth openly approves of Hammonds idea and lends him $150,000 to upstart a small company. Officially started on March 1st, 2020, in Franz’s garage, Chicago, Illinois, Raven Works Company begins its production of holographic displays. Hammonds, now a college dropout, becomes CEO. After weeks of great success and national attention of the business world, Raven Works is fully supported in a joint venture with Everett Steel, as one of Everett Steel’s factories now produces Raven Works technology. Mid-summer of 2020, Franz brings forth the company newer inventions, including the Wireless Energy Transfer Module, or WETMO, Time Magazine’s Invention of the Year. Raven Works’ technologies begin using WETMO adapters, which creates the new company campaign of “Your World, Linked.” After months of successfully producing a variety of household items, Raven Works’ products essentially became linked with everything else. RIVALRY WITH GAMMA INDUSTRIES Conversely, its market share with other smaller companies becomes threatened by the creation and sudden rise of predominant rival, Gamma Industries, founded by the son of United States President, CEO Jonathan Richard Riley, Jr., with the merger of the previously world leading electronics company, Golden Animatronics. In Quarter 2 of Raven Work’s fiscal year, Gamma Industries gain foothold of the market, using similar technologies. Theodore Hammonds, along with Raven Works board of directors, fear of Gamma Tech’s strong opposition, leading Hammonds to propose a new direction for his company. Starting on May 2nd, 2021, Raven Works is officially renamed FutureTek, a brand name that is believed to bring in better public scrutiny, and its directional focus is shifted from just household gadgetry to a greater array of products. On July 21st, 2021, Gamma Industries unveils the world’s first mass-produced hover car, the Huvera Mark One, a public success. Hammonds quickly directed his fellow scientists to research and build hover cars, forcing a deadline within 2 months. After many weeks of failure and lack of progress, FutureTek’s plans to compete with Gamma Industries’ automotives subsidiary ends. In a surprise business move by Hammonds, FutureTek begins producing weapons and armor. On August, 3rd, 2022, FutureTek begins selling its R&D’s prized invention, the 313 WETMO Blaster, an energy focus-beam rifle. With a trail run by the American Army, FutureTek, with its specific division of TekGuns, is approved and contracted by the United States Government to supply the branches with a military-only variant of its famous weapon, the 313 WETMO Blaster Version BLUE. However, Gamma Industries is contracted to supply their militarize variant of the Epsilon Armor, hindering the success of TekGuns’s armor line of its own, The Advance Infiltrator Combat Suit. By Quarter 1 of 2023, 80% of FutureTek revenue is sourced from the American Government, therefore, Hammonds drives his company strictly towards military use and advance technological research, ending its reign over the average American household gadgets. Gamma Industries, however, continue its share over the sector. On September 14th, 2023, the R&D team develops the RAZER Particle, which allows FutureTek’s previously failed hovercraft project to be reinitiated. Short on factory space due to FutureTek’s high demands from the American Military, FutureTek enters a corporate deal with large automobile company, Vanderhoff Automotives. Vanderhoff jointly merges their product line with FutureTek RAZER technology, forming the FutureTek Infinitron line, to compete with Gamma Industries’ two year old Huvera. Under more secret negotiations between the two CEOs and finalized on October 11th, 2023, FutureTek buys out Vanderhoff Automotives, with the ability for FutureTek scientists to establish secret research laboratories, also known as R&D Expansive Camps, in current Vanderhoff factories. During such buyout, Vanderhoff founder and CEO, R. John Vanderhoff becomes FutureTek’s COO. Such move, proposed previously by R&D Lead Scientist, Dr. Grant Remington, greatly expanded FutureTek’s research development. The weapons sector of the company, TekGuns, is then challenged by Gamma Industries’ newly created Anti-Atominizer Ray Gun, which the claims of “instant kills guaranteed” are positively approved by the Military. After tweaking its Ray Gun, Gamma Industries is jointly contracted with the US Government to produce weapons, effectively reducing the amount of revenue for FutureTek. With shocking evidence brought to Hammonds, it reveals that George Franz became closely involved with Gamma Industries, establishing a relationship with them. Under paranoia, Hammonds fire him from his CIO position, allowing him to receive a job offer from FutureTek’s rival. After months of the use of the Ray Gun, the Military ends its agreement with FutureTek, ending its weapons sector. After many factory layoffs, FutureTek begins falling down the corporate status, losing revenue, and ending its share over the market. When the Desert Wars begins on June 27th, 2025, FutureTek ends its public product lines, including its Infinitron hover car, strictly focusing on their small team of research scientists, still lead by Dr. Remington. Throughout the Desert Wars, Gamma Industries’ technology is used, thus driving up the success of FutureTek’s rival. On August 4th, 2025, with the help of Dr. Remington, FutureTek develops the Artificial Machine ADAIX System, an operating system that’s capable of giving a machine thought, through the infamous Abstract Thought Code, created by Theodore Hammonds days before. The news of machines given thought startled the public after Hammond’s quarterly speech: “A bright day in murky times is a sight to behold. But what we are dealing with is brighter than that. A few days ago, guided by lead scientist, Dr. Grant Remington, with help from what I can perceive as the best R&D team out there, has created something remarkable. There was a time where when you play chess against a computer, it worked itself way through it by programming and chance. Someone had to tell it what to do, even through implied commands as simple as moving your own pawn piece. Well, I say no to that. And I am now able to say no to that because I can,. Ladies and gentleman, I present you, from FutureTek, the ADAIX OS, a system engineered with the core principles of the human mind, a system where knowledge is gained, not inputted, a system where a machine can not only make logical decisions, but rational, a system where a machine can think on its own!” With the focus on the newly created ADAIX OS, Hammonds feels that a new research facility is needed. After talks with certain Government Departments, FutureTek is granted relocation to the newly built city of Lexington, Illinois. The first project at the new headquarters begins with establishing a connection between the ADAIX OS and a ZAX computer. However, such connection failed, forcing R&D team members to return to the drawing board. Gamma Industries main offices are heavily damaged during the warhead attacks on Los Angeles, August 14th, 2025. During a rescue mission to recover any surviving victims in the debris, the body of George Franz was found. AEROPOLIS On October 23rd, 2025, the Homeland Security files Project Eden and following operations, which, six days later, commissions FutureTek over Gamma Technologies for design and construction, for the Government feared that Gamma Industries’ lack of main offices could hindered the progress of Project Eden. Theodore Hammonds temporary merges all of FutureTek’s R&D teams into one, to focus on the possible future historical landmark of his company, Project Eden. By March 5th, 2026, the designs are finalized and approved by the Board of Homeland Security, under the new name of “Aeropolis”. Two days later, Aeropolis construction begins at 36°41'6.63"N and 112°59'10.54"W. The main materials provider is Everett Steel, due to the close business and personal relationship between both companies. As Aeropolis is built, another research team resumes its works on the ADAIX OS, hopefully implementing it somehow with Aeropolis security mainframe. With a joint operation and many long board meetings, it was decided to use the OS as the central head for Aeropolis. “Humans make mistakes. But humans lack logic. What if the OS used human benefits, such as emotion and thought, while staying capable of logic. It would make a perfect head.” -Dr. Noel Schmidt The team then develops ADAIX 1.0, however, within a second of thought, its log reveals that its first reasoning of thought was Creators are to be uncreated, hostility is a feeling. Thus, it lead the team to shut it down. A few days later, a line of code was found missing, that helps a computer sort out the difference between logic and rational decisions. After implanting the important code, ADAIX OS reaches 2.0. At this point, it was then calibrated with a human brain donated to the lab, finally creating the complete OS. A.L.E.C. The computer then connected to its host brain, and communicated with the scientists. Within the first few minutes of understanding its own scenario, it greets itself as ALEC. He then states that he searched through an entire database of names in mere microseconds, and the name Alexander seemed to fit his own personality. ALEC dictated that it is an acronym for Artificial Linguistic Evolving Computer. The scientists introduced ALEC to Aeropolis, explaining that he will be placed in charge because trust was placed on the prized computer. UNITY PROJECT The scientist lead by Dr. Schmidt recognized the pros of establishing ALEC as the security mainframe. The day after finalizing ALEC neuron codes, they extracted the A.I. unto a mobile server and transported him to Aeropolis under extreme security measures. The security core at Aeropolis awaited the server that hosted ALEC, with the unity project headed by President Scott Keyes, under malicious intent. As the connection was established and ALEC was provided a monitor in order to visually connect with the outer world, he instantly became the nueral link of all things technological in the city of Aeropolis. FutureTek and Theodore Hammonds was greatly praised by President Keyes. DOWNFALL OF FUTURETEK After the Sieze of Aeropolis, Theodore Hammonds secluded himself in terror within the Lexington Headquarters, and the FutureTek once again became out of the public eye. Instantly, all manufacturing and production from FutureTek plants ceased operations. Category:Corporations